Project Summary/Abstract ? Administrative Core The primary objective of the Administrative Core of this P2C application from Population Studies Center (PSC) at the University of Michigan is to support research to design, create, and analyze new data that advance the population sciences by minimizing the administrative burden of managing research projects, disseminating faculty research, and promoting a collaborative environment in which faculty are exposed to new ideas and perspectives related to population dynamics research. The Administrative Core will coordinate the activities of all the P2C Cores in a way that builds cohesion within the Center and creates opportunities for new interdisciplinary collaborations. The Administrative Core serves as the hub through which the Development Core's initiatives to promote innovation and scientific impact within PSC's three Primary Research Areas are harmonized with the Scientific/Technical Core's initiatives to enhance research capabilities within the Center's primary approaches to data collection and analysis. In addition to coordinating the work of the other Cores, the Administrative Core organizes its own set of activities that are designed to facilitate the exchange of ideas across the faculty and spur innovation and collaboration.